


Rescue

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave no man behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the eighth day of the **[The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/)**idiosyncratic** , who asked for original fic, with the following quote: "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain."

The poor, fat bastard was a dead man walking. He just didn't know it yet.

Jimmy checked the safety on his Beretta and motioned to Luke and Cliff – guns also at the ready – on the opposite side of the gaping hole in the chain-link fence. Beyond it, guarding the door to the garage, the poor fat bastard was sitting at a rickety table keeping watch, semi-auto resting comfortably on his ample thighs. But Jimmy had to give the guy credit – even given the late hour and desolate location, he was alert and frosty. It was too bad he had no idea he and his gang had fucked with entirely the wrong people.

Jimmy jerked his head once, and Luke and Cliff started running on silent feet down the small hill, blending in so well with the shadows that he could barely make them out. He took a second to compose himself, inhaled and exhaled just as slowly, then stood, pivoted, and threw his K-bar in a straight, true arc. It buried itself in a wet thlunk in the poor, fat bastard's throat. He stiffened, then toppled off the chair; Cliff neatly caught him before he fell to the ground.

Luke gave Jimmy the all-clear signal, and Jimmy slid through the opening in the fence and made his careful way down the hill. Cliff handed him back his K-bar when he reached them – it had been cleaned of blood, and the body had been dragged off to the side of the garage, out of sight. Jimmy motioned at his eyes, then the perimeter, and Luke nodded and took up point. Cliff then aimed a well-placed kick at the rickety door, knocking it down.

Chaos erupted in a hail of bullets and noise. Jimmy quickly and efficiently dropped the three men who'd been standing guard and left Cliff to finish clearing the room as he headed for the door on the other side and opened it. His heart gave a quick lurch when he saw Mike, strung up by his hands, shirtless and bloodied, but he contained his emotions long enough to squeeze off two more quick shots. The other men in the room fell to the floor in rapidly spreading pools of blood. He was in front of Mike the next instant, everything else forgotten.

"In here!" he shouted, and gently lifted Mike's bowed head. Both of Mike's eyes were swollen shut and bruised, and one of his cheekbones was definitely shattered. When Jimmy glanced down, he saw more bruises and livid marks on Mike's chest and arms. But he also heard Mike's raspy breaths, and that was enough for now.

"Took you...long...enough," Mike croaked, grimacing through the pain, and Jimmy couldn't help the small, quick smile of relief as he cut at the ropes around Mike's hands. Mike immediately sagged forward and Jimmy caught him, lurching a half-step before righting them both.

Luke stepped inside. "Boss?"

"Grab his other side," Jimmy instructed. "We need to bail out _now_ before the others get back."

Luke threw Mike's other arm over his shoulders, and the three of them staggered out of the room. Cliff winced when he saw Mike, but said nothing; instead, he hustled out ahead of them, hopefully taking point.

"Hang on, Mike," Jimmy muttered. "We'll get you out of here and patched up in no time."

Mike just grunted – but he did his best to help as they moved out of the garage and towards the hill and the waiting van.

Cliff was already in the driver's seat with the engine running when they got Mike in the back, and he barely waited for Luke to slam the door shut behind them before tearing off down the graveled street. Now that he had time, Jimmy quickly checked Mike over, trying to catalogue each injury. Mike was almost like a rag doll under his hands, but he was still conscious, so Jimmy took it as another point for the win column.

"Where we headed?" Cliff asked, hands steady at the wheel.

"Laurie's," Jimmy said, cradling Mike's head in his lap. "Luke, get her on the phone and tell her to prep for surgery – and then call Des and update him on our position."

"You got it," Luke said, and fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Hang on," Jimmy repeated quietly, the words for Mike alone. "Just hang on, partner. It'll be alright."

***


End file.
